<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tonight I'm High as a Running Jet by fangirl72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996153">Tonight I'm High as a Running Jet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72'>fangirl72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2014 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom, Martin and Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean went against his better judgement and let Jerry have his first joint. Two days later he’s still dealing with the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2014 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tonight I'm High as a Running Jet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean/Jerry</p><p>Almost safe for work (Teen)</p><p>Summary (518 words): Dean went against his better judgement and let Jerry have his first joint. Two days later he’s still dealing with the consequences.</p><p>Tumblr Link: https://fangirl72.tumblr.com/post/74149354032/tonight-im-high-as-a-running-jet</p><p>Some Things to Look Forward to: French Kissing</p><p>Content Warning: Implication of drug use</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jerry giggled into his pillow before looking at Dean. “You’re in my bed.”</p><p>Dean had his arms wrapped around Jerry. “I’m too scared you’ll escape and they’ll lock you up.” He was also worried about Jerry being asked who gave him the joint.</p><p>Jerry giggled again. “You gonna ask me to take my clothes off?”</p><p>“I already took your clothes off.”</p><p>Jerry looked down at his bare chest, saying, “oh.” Then he looked up at Dean and said, “did I enjoy it?”</p><p>“How are you still this high,” Dean said halfway amused. “You smoked that joint TWO days ago.”</p><p>“I feel GOOD Dino…” Jerry rubbed his cheek back and forth against his pillow. When he opened his eyes he said, “kiss me.”</p><p>Jerry was too cute. His hair was messed up and his eye lashes were practically batting at Dean. How could he deny him a sweet kiss? Although Dean would never say it to his partner, worried it would make him even more needy for affection, he loved kissing Jerry.</p><p>“Not like that!” Jerry said after Dean gave him just a little more than a quick smooch. He grabbed Dean’s face and jammed his tongue down his throat.</p><p>Dean didn't recall Jerry ever being quite this AGGRESSIVE before. He struggled to keep up with him but eventually found himself at home with this new Jerry. Anytime his tongue was in Dean’s mouth like that he found it so easy to forget things. Like him and Jerry were only supposed to be just partners or that Jerry was a man and most important of all that he was taught never to do this. </p><p>As he rolled Jerry onto his back with his hands going down his sides to his goal of hitching his legs around his waist and giving him what they both wanted, he might have forgotten that Jerry was under the influence and wouldn't remember this in the morning. But Dean did remember and he used all the resolve he had to pull away from Jerry. When he looked down he had turned from cute to sexy. His hair was too messy. Mouth opened part way, gasping for air with shaking full lips. Why did he always have to do this to him? Dean was breathing just as heavily and shaking a little from holding himself up. </p><p>“I could really take advantage of this.” He bent down onto his elbows and kissed Jerry’s forehead. “Please, Jer-sy lets just get some sleep.” Dean rolled away from Jerry onto his back. Jerry whined and rested his head on Dean’s chest, throwing his arm across his stomach. “Go to sleep, Jerry.” </p><p>“Sing me somethin'.”</p><p>Dean sighed and stroked Jerry’s hair. “Go to sleep…Jer-sy…go to sleep…you drive me crazy….”</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by true events told by Jerry Lewis in Dean and Me (A Love Story). There's kissing in his version but it's still my favorite part of the book.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>